Synchro Summoning A Familiar
by Sceptic62
Summary: When Louise casts the summoning spell, and in return receives a sparkling white dragon. Finally considered a success, Louise prepares to seal the contract until a man speaks up in a foreign language. Now, how will Yusei handle a world of mages, his loli master, and an encroaching war? Simple. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I didn't pay too much attention to 5D's, but I did like the introductory story and the synchro summons. So, that lead to this here crossover I'm trying. Thanks, and enjoy the story.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere was a simple girl. However, she had far from simple aspirations.

"My Servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,"

Louise was a failure of a Mage. Not even capable of being classified as the lowest caste of spell casters, Louise's last chance at education as a Noble Mage of Tristain rested on the completion of this spell.

"My divine, wise, and powerful familiar, heed my call and come forth!"

And as Louise the Zero's spells were wont to do, the summoning ended in an explosion of epic proportions.

In another world, crowds were gathered in a massive stadium, rooting and cheering for two motorcyclists. One a bright white wheel with its rider sitting on the inner rim, and the other a traditional cycle, painted a glowing crimson. In front of each rider, a set of cards floated along, and in the back, two great dragons flew behind their respective riders. The first, was a dragon of the purest white, decorated with orbs that gathered sunlight and shined with the brilliance of stars. Its wings were battered, but the dragon itself resembled the essence of purity. On the white rider's side, was a demonic dragon, to say the least. Colored a deep crimson, akin to flames, the dragon's scales and horns made it appear as demonic as its name suggested. The white rider waved his hand, and the demon dragon focused hell flames into an orb above its head.

"Yusei! Today is the day I reclaim my right as king! Go Red Dragon Archfiend, Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" cried the white rider. The massive, deep blood red dragon rose behind its wielder and launched its payload of flames. A foppish man in the tallest stadium tower, with overly large hair and a bright pink suit stood up at his seat, bringing his microphone close to his lips.

"And if this move connects, Jack Atlas will be only one attack from reclaiming his title of duel king from the current king, Yusei Fudo! How will Yusei respond to this?! Ladies and gentlemen, this has truly been a duel for the ages!"

The crowd roared in approval, shaking the stadium with the ferocity of their excitement. The red rider, now identified as Yusei Fudo, was as calm as when he started the duel. He made a quick gesture and one of the face down cards in front of the Yusei Go flipped over. After the attack of Red Archfiend Dragon connected, the field was lit in a flash of red flames.

"OOOH! And the attack connects! Let's see what Yusei's strategy was folks!"

The smoke began to clear and the Yusei Go and it's rider were nowhere to be found. Even the white dragon that followed behind the D-wheel had disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems there's a problem in the field! Dueling King Yusei has disappeared!"

Having been silenced by the sheer absurdity of the situation, the crowd begun to whisper among itself.

"Maybe Yusei left because he knew he was going to lose?"

"Yeah, that satellite brat couldn't handle the pressure of the duel!"

"Is Jack winner by forfeit?"

As the sentiment began to grow amongst the spectators, Jack pulled off his helmet, revealing a roguish face framed by blonde hair. He then pulled at the microphone attached to his white overcoat.

"All of you, BE QUIET! I know Yusei, and he would never simply leave in the middle of a duel. Yusei's an honorable duelist, far more honorable than any of you could ever wish to be!"

Jack's aggressive defense of Yusei's character immediately shut the crowd up once more. Jack threw away his microphone and sat down slowly in his D-wheel. Security quickly ran into the field and searched the site of the explosion for any evidence of Yusei's disappearance. Jack pounded his fist into the card deck hard enough to crack one of the card slots.

"Yusei, where the hell did you go?"

As Jack contemplated the reason for his friend's disappearance, Yusei begun the adventure of a lifetime.

Louise stood there, coughing into her left sleeve, and trying to clear her head from the earth shattering explosion that occurred.

"Louise the Zero failed again!"

"Yeah, but this time she managed to mess up a spell designed by the Founder himself!"

"Whole new level of low isn't it Zero? Who would've thought you'd be able to make no skill even less skill."

"Quiet down children, quiet down," came the voice of academy instructor Jean Colbert. As Colbert tried to wrestle back control of the class, Louise was drowning in a pool of self-loathing.

'They're all right. They're all so damn high and mighty, but they're right,' she thought sullenly.

'Only I could screw up a spell so royally. Only I, the Zero, could make a mockery of one of Brimir's greatest works. Oh Founder, what will my mother think of me? What will Wardes thi-'

Before Louise could even consider such a possibility, the entity she summoned decided to make itself known. In one great gust of wind, a pearlescent white dragon made itself known, glowing with the brightness of a star in the mid afternoon sun. As the wind swept across the lush forest clearing, it knocked down multiple students, and pushed away many familiars. As the students regained their bearings, they all stood in awe.

"N-N-No way, Lousie the Zero summoned an ancient dragon*?"

'An ANCIENT DRAGON? I summoned one of the strongest beings in existence?' Louise thought to herself, overjoyed by the fact that she wasn't a failure. As the grand white dragon gazed around the clearing, it slowly prowled over to Louise and Colbert, gazing at the two with an intensity of super nova. Colbert lifted his wand in preparation for the hardest fight of his life.

"Well, go on Louise, you've definitely summoned your familiar, you'll just need to bind it now," Colbert said tensely, still prepared for any retaliation from the beast. Louise carefully walked to the edge of the summoning circle where the dragon waited, and beckoned it to lower its head. The dragon lowered its head as the human below it begun chanting.

"May the five elements of the great pentagon bless-"

*Stardust, return!* shouted a voice in a foreign language. The great dragon heeded the foreign words and in one great beat of its wings, jumped back, revealing an oddly dressed man and what appeared to be a steed made of crimson steel. Louise simply stared dumbfounded at the event.

'How dare that commoner presume to command MY familiar! I'll show him!'

Louise recklessly stomped over to the masked man, but the white dragon, sensing her intent, growled and hissed at her forcing her to back off. Then, to prove its point further, the dragon pulled its wing forward, and showed all in the clearing what was emblazoned on its back. Louise jumped back in mix of awe and fear, for emblazoned on the back of the ancient dragon's* wing was a familiar rune.

A/N Yay done. Now, I used the term Ancient dragon for a specific reason. Considering that Blue-Eyes is seen as massive compared to humans (it's as large as part of Goodwin's tower) and that Stardust is of similar size and attack power, compared to Sylphid, these dragons could only be dragons of legend, or ancient dragons as the term I chose. Jack might be a bit out of character for this, but I'll get around to fleshing out the 5D's cast in later chapters. Thx, r.n.r.

-Scep


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Story time :3

"Speaking"

*otherlanguage*

'Thoughts'

'What an adventure' thought one Yusei Fudo as he stood in an empty room. The room was similar to those one would find in a medieval castle. Walls made of carved stone, stained glass windows with red and blue hues, and hand crafted wooden furniture were all parts of the room's decor. However, the type of furniture set this particular room apart from others. At the front of the room was a singular large desk and chair off to the side, with a podium taking the front and center position. Arrayed in rows and columns throughout the rest of the room were desks and chairs. All this clearly denoted the roo class room in a school. Now what exactly would Yusei Fudo be doing in a medieval class room? Teaching of course.

Dong~ Dong~

Two bells signaled the end of the lunch hour of the students Yusei was assigned to teach. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his trademark blazer and pulled it on. He sat down at his desk, and mulled over what had occurred over the past few days.

'First I'm pulled through a dimensional portal by White Magician Pikeru and then it turns out I wasn't even summoned to the duel monster's world. Guess Aki can't really claim to be a witch anymore. She's going to need to change her name to Black Rose Psychic. Heh. Way less intimidating. Magic being real and making duel monsters physical sure as hell stunned the crap out of me.'

~woooosh~ Flashback

Yusei sat there on the Yusei Go unimpressed. Being summoned in an explosion by a White Magician Pikeru to the realm of duel monsters was the norm for Yusei at this point. He didn't even flinch as Stardust Dragon shook the ground when he recalled it. What DID make him take a double take was his Crest of the Crimson Dragon appearing on Stardust's wing. He pulled his eyes away from the ominously glowing rune and took a quick assessment of his surroundings. The first thing that caught his attention was the collection of various duel monsters and what appeared to be a group of spell casters given the wands, cloaks, and giant spellbinding circle he was standing in.

'Perhaps they're all similar to the familiar-possessed' set of spell casters?' He quickly analyzed. While the elemental affiliation of some of the monsters were quite easy to determine and lenses credit to his theory, some of the monsters were just-

'Is that a giant eyeball?' He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

'That's definitely a giant eyeball. Well, there goes that theory,' he thought as he looked around the clearing. Off in the distance he could see what resembled a medieval castle, and the clearing he was standing in was surrounded by large trees that were at least 20 feet high. Nothing on Stardust's height, but impressive nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you guys and why did you summon me?"

The man who was speaking to the dragon earlier turned to Mr. Colbert and I and shouted something. The language was lost on me, but I doubt I would have cared anyways. I was only worried about one thing and one thing only.

"Please, Mr. Colbert, could I please retry the summoning ritual?" I pleaded. This was obviously a special case, to summon an already bounded familiar was considered impossible, but of course I managed to fuck up a spell the Founder Himself programmed to not fail. I'm such a zero. I could hear the jeers my classmates were throwing at me.

"Zero's such a loser, how the hell do you summon a CONTRACTED familiar?"

"No, better yet, how do you summon the familiar AND the master?"

It was already too much. I turned to Mr. Colbert and watched as he contemplated my earlier plea.

"Louise, we'll have to discuss this with the headmaster later. A summoning as..."

"Disastrous?" I supplied. To summon a foreign noble and extremely powerful one was certainly high on my list of blunders.

"Unique as this one needs to be understood before any action can be made," he said with a reassuring smile. Well, that answers my earlier question. They're definitely expelling me. Founder damn it all! The one spell I succeed at I still screw up. With my luck, my marriage contract to Viscount Wardes will be nullified and I'll be married off to some lower noble. I might even be married to the man I summoned as repayment! I sat down to contemplate my future. Then I heard the ridiculously dressed noble speak again. If it wasn't for him, I would be SUCCESSFUL! If it wasn't for him, I'd be HAPPY! If it wasn't for him, I'd have a FAMILIAR! Wait a minute... The contract is void if one of the two die.

(A/N I like writing Louise in first weirdly enough)

As Louise's thoughts spiraled into dark and violent territory, she was preparing herself to do anything necessary to remain in Tristain's Academy of Magic.

Colbert turned back to face the summoned man and his dragon after comforting Louise. He prepped his staff as his military training taught him and put on a mask of calm and politeness.

"Hello good sir! I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for your abrupt summoning. Be rest assured that we will do our best to return you home." Colbert said as he slowly approached the man.

*Nani?* asked the stranger.

'Oh dear, there seems to be a language barrier. Nothing a good translation spell can't fix.' Colbert opened his mouth to cast, but an incantation was already cast from a desperate young woman a few steps behind him.

"FIREBALL!" I screamed. It was the only way. I had to break this noble's familiar contract. The only way to do that would be to kill him, and given the fact that his dragon is possibly the strongest in the modern era meant I had to catch him by surprise with full power. The explosion was deafening. It took about 5 minutes for all the smoke to clear, and it seemed that the man's dragon wasn't clearing the smoke anymore. I do hope I didn't injure it. As soon as the smoke cleared, I saw that Mr. Colbert had protected himself in a construct of what appeared to be "solid" fire, blocking any debris, and that all my classmates had taken shelter on the floor. I directed my gaze to the target of my attack. Mr. Colbert quickly unwrapped himself and turned to face me.

"Louise, what in the world was that for!?" He was furious. Or as furious as I've ever seen him. I ignored his question and stared into the center of the blast zone.

"Nice try." It was the voice of THAT man. How in the world did he survive?! That was enough strength to destroy half the clearing! I watched as the smoke cleared. It was almost comical if I wasn't so locked in despair. Around the man was a crater as deep as the school was tall, even though it wasn't too wide. Yet he was just sitting in the same spot, on an untouched patch of earth. I don't even know what sort of magic could do such a thing. Who the hell did I summon?

"I know you can't understand me..." What? He's speaking flawless Tristainian right now! Did my spell do something?

"But just for the sake of warning you, Stardust Dragon has a special ability." The entire field was silent. A dragon's special ability? Dragon's couldn't even use magic, what sort of ability could it have as a simple familiar. I watched as a bright, white dust flowed out from behind the man and flew at me. It flowed around me and coalesced into a giant cloud behind me.

"Stardust Dragon can absorb any blow so long as it's destructive. The only cost is its life." He sacrificed his dragon to protect himself? I guess that's what a familiar is for, but what a waste of resources. It probably could've easily blocked the spell without cost of its life. I turned around and watched the white dust.

"That's not all is it?" I asked hesitantly. I looked between the man and the dust. He almost seemed stunned for a moment, as if he just noticed something.

"So you can understand me. But, no, that's not all. After it's ability activates, Stardust comes back to life and destroys the source of the attack." I heard the wind blow. A dragon that sacrifices itself for its master and comes back to life!? It completely violates the rules of nature and the Founder's familiar contract! So this was an effort in futility I guess. Their contract doesn't break even if one side dies. I turned around and watched as the dust reformed into the beautiful white dragon. It let out a slight growl and pulled it's clawed arm back and swung. I accepted my death as a noble with grace. Even I as a Zero have to have some pride.

"LOUISE, NO!"

A/N: Cliffy :3 I know it's only halfway through the flashback, but I feel it reads a bit better this way


End file.
